Just one yesterday
by Beautiful Angel x3
Summary: Formally known as Wide Awake. Rewritten with same characters but a different plot. Emily Teller returns from college to her family and a new love but will love be enough to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was formally titled Wide Awake, however I was unhappy with the way it was going. I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed the story; the characters are the same in this story, there's just a different story line. I kept the chapters from Wide Awake and I may revisit it.**

**SOA and it's characters do not belong to be but to the amazing Kurt Sutter. Emily Teller does belong to me.**

**I hope you enjoy ;;**

* * *

**First Sight: 2003**

The large sign of Teller-Morrow Automotive glared down at Emily Teller as her cab pulled slowly into the parking lot. Choosing to go to college in Connecticut hadn't been an easy decision and it hadn't been taken lightly by her mother or her brother; when you leave Charming, it's taken as a sign of betrayal no matter the reason.

It'd been five years since Emily had last saw her family; Connecticut's a long way from California and she'd used that to forgo coming home.

"You sure this is where you're going?"

"Sure is." After paying the driver, Emily took a long look at the front of the shop. Not much had changed in five years; motorcycles still lined the parking lot and men in leather cuts filtered in and out of the building, some familiar faces and some not.

With a sigh she started heading for the offices where she was sure a familiar face would be. Whether that face would be excited to see her was what had Emily so anxious about coming home.

Gemma Teller was sitting at the desk squinting at the antique computer screen. The shuffling of feet pulled her attention to the dark haired young woman standing in the doorway.

"Emma?"

"Hey mom." The older woman was on her feet within seconds wrapping her daughter into a tight hug.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming home? Your brother would have picked you up."

"I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Well let's surprise them." Grabbing Emily's hand, Gemma led her back out onto the parking lot. A few more motorcycles had been added to the line and Emily could see the long blonde hair of her older brother Jax Teller huddled with a few of his brothers. "Look who I found wandering around the office."

Jax turned away from the group at the sound of their mother's voice. His face broke out into a huge grin when he spotted Emily standing next to Gemma.

"Well if it isn't miss big shot back from college." Once again Emily was pulled into a bone crushing hug as her brother lifted her several inches off the ground.

"Jax! Put me down." Laughing, Emily kicked her feet trying to squirm out of his embrace. Jax set her back on the ground but kept his arm around her shoulders.

"We need to celebrate; I'll have the prospect get everything ready."

"I really don't need to have a party."

"Nonsense. It's not every day my little sister comes home with a degree." Turning slightly, Jax regarded the men behind him. "Prospect, you need to get everything for a party tonight. Make it big."

Emily only caught the back of the prospect as he rushed toward the club house. He had a shaved head except for what looked like a mohawk with some sort of tattoo on either side. Before she could think any more about the young man sent to plan her unwanted welcome home party, Emily was distracted by a set of arms pulling her out of Jax's embrace.

The strong smell of Opie Winston filled Emily's senses as she was shoved into his strong chest.

"It's good to see you too Ope but you gotta let me breath." Laughing, Opie released Emily just enough to allow the oxygen to return to her lungs.

"Thought you were going to come home without saying hi?"

"I just got home knucklehead. Besides you would've saw me later tonight anyway; someone is insisting on throwing me a party."

"Damn straight I'm throwing you a party. I told you, it's not every day a Teller returns with a degree attached to their name. Now let's go." Squirming out of Opie's embrace, Emily turned to face her brother.

"And where are we going?"

"To my house of course, you're going to stay with me and Wendy until you get a place of your own."

Jax headed to the office to grab Emily's bag; scrunching her face at the thought of seeing Wendy, Emily turned to her mother.

"_Wendy?_ Really?"

"Hey she's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Ma, you made her sound retched. Isn't she a junkie? I'd rather have Tara here."

"We don't talk about that girl. You know what she did to your brother." Emily flinched at the look on her mother's face.

"Sorry."

Jax stopped next to them again holding all of Emily's things.

"Ready?"

"Yea, I'll see you in a bit ma." Kissing her mother on the cheek, Emily gave Opie another hug before following her brother to the black truck parked just outside the auto shop.

* * *

Emily leaned against the wall listening to the music that filled the air. Jax had ordered a big party and that was exactly what had been delivered. Club members from several charters filtered in and out; although Emily was unsure how the other members had gotten there so quickly.

They'd also had a large barbecue followed by a wet t-shirt contest among the crow eaters that always mingled around the clubs parties. Most of the night had been spent meeting the new faces of the club and greeting the old; it was nearly one in the morning before Emily had been able to escape the crowd.

"Not enjoying the party?" Glancing over, Emily found a face she had yet to meet leaning against the wall; the prospect from earlier. Her eyes glanced momentarily at his short mohawk and tribal tattoos.

"Just a little over-whelmed. Hadn't expected such a warm welcoming."

"Why's that?"

Taking a swig from her beer she shrugged softly.

"I didn't quite leave on good terms."

"But you're family. The one thing I've learned from this club is that family always comes first."

"That's some good advice..."

"Juice." Choking on her beer Emily turned to look at him again.

"Excuse me? Juice?"

"Ya it's a nickname."

"I would hope so. Do I even want to know?" Laughing, Juice shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a long story."

"You'll have to tell me sometime."

**His Old Lady: 2005**

"Many families were split during the civil war, some fighting for the Union while their brothers or fathers fought..." The bell rang cutting Emily's sentence off.

Student conversations started to fill the room but were quickly cut off with a single cough from the front of the room.

"I don't believe I dismissed the class yet." A collective 'sorry' quickly followed as students settled back into their seats. "As I was saying: many families were split during the civil war, with brothers fighting against brothers and sons fighting against fathers. Don't forget your essays on Abraham Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation are due Monday. Have a good weekend."

With a cheer the students rushed out of the classroom. Shaking her head, Emily turned to erase the chalk board but was distracted by the sound of a man's voice.

"Look at Miss Strict over here; telling her students what to do." Her boyfriend, Juice was leaning against the door frame with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Well I do what I can. Otherwise those kids would walk all over me." Pushing off the wall Juice made his way further into the classroom.

"Walk all over you? I don't think that's possible."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Laughing, Juice leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Emily's cheek. "I'm surprised you were even able to find the classroom."

"I am offended by that. I'll have you know, I was a straight A student." Trying not to laugh Emily snorted softly.

"I'm sure you were."

"Did you just snort at me?" Stepping forward Juice started to wrap his arms around Emily's waist but she squirmed away from him.

"Oh no you don't. I know that look." Feigning innocence, Juice cocked his head to the side.

"What look?"

"You know the look, the 'I'm up to no good' look."

"I have no idea what that look is." Taking another step Juice hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Emily's jeans. "I am completely innocent; you're the one being rude."

Laughing Emily tried stepping away but with a small tug Juice pulled her against his chest. Sliding his hands around her waist, he nuzzled his face into the crook of Emily's neck.

"Miss Teller?" Pushing away from Juice, Emily turned to see one of her students standing in the doorway; trying to fight the heat that was rising up the back of her neck she stepped around her desk.

"What do you need Carrie?" The girl stepped further into the room; her face almost as red as Emily's. Glancing nervously at Juice she set her bag on the nearest desk.

"I'm having a hard time remembering everything we need for next week's test."

"Alright, I can't stay today but if you'd like we can meet after school on Monday to go over everything."

"Thank you."

"Have a good weekend." Emily waited until the girl had left the room before turning to look at Juice. "Come on let's go troublemaker."

* * *

Climbing off the back of Juice's bike, Emily pulled her helmet off with a grimace. Running her fingers through her hair she tried fluffing the flatness out.

"I hate wearing helmets. They always mess up my hair."

"I think it looks good messed up." Raising his hand Juice ruffled Emily's hair causing her to squeal loudly.

Jumping away from him Emily desperately tried to undo his mess. Glaring, Emily slammed her fist into his arm as hard as she could.

"You jerk!" Laughing, Juice rubbed his arm where Emily had hit him. Reaching forward he pulled her hands away from her hair.

"It looks fine, I promise." Sighing in defeat Emily leaned against Juice's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Running his fingers through her hair, Juice turned Emily's face toward his. "I mean it."

"I know."

Leaning down Juice placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips; wrapping her arms tightly around him, she leaned up to deepen it. Sliding his hands to her waist Juice ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Would you two get a room?" Flushing, Emily pulled away to see her brother climbing off his bike. "Juice, church in twenty."

"Ya okay." Grabbing Emily's hand, Juice started walking toward the clubhouse. "Come on, I got something for you."

"I wonder what _that _could be."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Laughing, Emily let Juice pull her into his bedroom.

Releasing Emily's hand Juice started rummaging through his dresser. After several minutes of swearing, Juice finally walked back toward her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Juice what's going on?"

"I told you, I have something for you." Running a hand over his mohawk Juice opened his mouth. After a few seconds of silence he closed it again; frowning he sat on the bed. "You love me right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." Sitting on Juice's lap, Emily wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Babe, what is it?"

Reaching into his pocket Juice pulled out a small silver ring.

"Will you marry me?"

**The Fall: 2006**

Opie looked up from the car he was working on to see Emily leaning against the wall. Wiping his hands against his shirt he walked over to her.

"You working here today?"

"Ya, Gemma figured since I'm off for the summer I could help her in the office."

"You should be resting. The little guy will be here soon." Reaching over Opie patted the bump on Emily's stomach; frowning she swatted his hand away.

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"God help us if it's a girl; she'll be just like her mother." Scoffing Emily pulled a slip of paper from her pocket.

"Last repos of the day."

"Aw come on Em, it's almost closing."

"Gemma's orders. She wants them done today."

Walking back into the office Emily found Juice leaning back in the computer chair. Crossing the room, she sat on his lap and draped her arm around his neck.

"You're sitting in my chair." Smirking Juice wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't see your name on it."

"Ever the gentleman I see."

"That's why you love me." Standing up Emily shrugged her shoulders. Turning to look at him she matched his smirk.

"Sometimes."

Jumping to his feet Juice advanced on Emily. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her against him.

"I'm offended by that comment." Laughing Emily ran her hands inside his cut. Resting her hands at the base of his lower back she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you."

"That's more like it." Juice started pulling Emily into a kiss but was interrupted with a knock. Looking up, the two found Jax leaning against the doorway.

"Juice, it's time to go."

Emily watched Jax step back out onto the parking lot. Stepping out of Juice's embrace, she crossed her arms.

"Another run?"

"Ya, we won't be gone long."

"Alright, be safe." Leaning down Juice placed a soft kiss on Emily's forehead. Rubbing her stomach quickly he ran through the door to avoid a smack from his fiancé.

* * *

Emily continued to work in the office until almost sundown trying to catch the shop up on its paperwork. When she had finally finished, she walked out onto the parking lot to find that Opie and the prospect hadn't returned from their repos yet.

She headed toward the clubhouse to lock everything up. The sun was starting to set forcing Emily to shield her eyes from the glare shining through the window. When her eyesight had adjusted, the first thing Emily noticed were the two individuals huddled in the clubs chapel.

"Do you two need any help?"

Startled by Emily's sudden appearance, the two men spun around quickly. Instantly Emily realized she didn't recognize either of them; she then realized that they were both Hispanic, which meant they were most likely Mayans.

Recovering from their shock the men started advancing on Emily. Stepping back, she quickly looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Grabbing a pool stick off the table Emily held it in front of her.

"Leave and I won't tell anyone you were here."

Ignoring her comment, the men continued walking toward her with their guns drawn. When one of them tried to grab Emily she swung the pool stick catching him across the face; there was loud swearing quickly followed by a popping sound.

Grabbing her stomach Emily looked down to see blood seeping through her fingers. Pain shot through her stomach causing Emily to fall with a soft thud. She could faintly hear more swearing followed by a few comments in Spanish; both men peered down at her cautiously before running out of the clubhouse.

Emily tried pulling herself into a sitting position but the pain running through her body forced her to cry out. The sound of feet brought Emily's attention to the front of the clubhouse and she momentarily feared that the two men had returned.

"Emma!" Opie's face appeared in Emily's line of vision. The blood drained from his face when he saw the bullet wound. "Prospect! Get the car ready!"

Emily groaned as Opie pulled her off the ground. Her vision started to blur and the last thing she remembered before passing out was the black van pulling up to the door.

_Juice's POV_

Juice watched the group of motorcyclists approach with anticipation. He clenched his jaw trying to control himself as Clay shook hands with the President.

"Nice of you to meet with us Marcus."

"You killed one of my men; I didn't seem to have choice did I?"

"We didn't have much of a choice either. You broke into our clubhouse." Alvarez fixed Clay with a humorous look before laughing softly.

"I think you're mistaken, ese." Jax took a step forward but was stopped by Clay's hand on his shoulder. "It seems your V.P has something to say."

"We know it was your M.C."

"I told you, ese, I didn't send anyone to break into your clubhouse."

"Then maybe they did it on their own!" Pushing Clay's hand away Jax grabbed Alvarez by his cut. "They shot an innocent; killed her unborn child!"

Alvarez's men pointed their guns at Jax causing the Sons to draw theirs in response. Alvarez raised his hand to signal to his men to lower their weapons.

"One of your old lady's?" Taking a step back Jax motioned for Juice to step forward.

"His old lady _and_ my sister."

Running a hand across his face, Alvarez turned to face his men. He shouted a few things in Spanish quickly followed by two young men stepping forward.

"You two broke into the Son's clubhouse? Shot one of their old lady's?"

"It was an accident Marcus, she snuck up on us. Hit Martin with a pool stick."

"I don't care what she did! I didn't tell either of you to break into their clubhouse!" Turning back around, Alvarez regard Juice and Jax. "I'm sorry for what these to _idiots_ did. "

Waving his hand, Alvarez signaled for two men to step forward. He spoke to them in Spanish for several seconds before they grabbed the cuts off the two men responsible for the break in.

"I hope this is enough of a consolation." With a shove Alvarez threw the men forward.

Juice glared at both men silently for a few minutes. Glancing at Jax quickly he grabbed the man in front of him by his shirt collar.

"Which one of you pulled the trigger?"

"We swear it was an accident man."

"I said; which one of you pulled the trigger?" Glancing back and forth between the two Sons, the man finally glanced at his partner with a defeated sigh. Releasing him Juice lunged at the second man causing both of them to fall to the ground.

The Mayan tried fighting back but Juice delivered a right hook to the side of his face disorienting him. His dazed look didn't stop Juice from throwing punch after punch and he was vaguely aware of the warm splash of blood covering his face. He was also vaguely aware of Alvarez shouting something at Clay before a pair of hands ripped him off the man.

Juice tried fighting against his brother's grip and nearly did before another set of hands gripped him tightly. Chib's accented voice floated through the air behind him.

"Finish it." Looking down Juice could see the man responsible for shooting his fiancé and killing his son staring at him through a swollen and bloody face. He thought of Emily laying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Ripping his gun from his cut, Juice pointed it at the Mayan and emptied his clip into his gut. Glancing over at Jax, Juice found that his V.P had stuck a single bullet through the other Mayan's skull killing him instantly.

Shrugging out of Chib's and Tig's grip, Juice climbed on his bike and drove away without waiting for any of his brothers. He made one stop at the clubhouse to clean the blood off his face before heading home to comfort his fiancé.

Flipping the light on Juice noticed that Emily wasn't in bed. Frowning, he walked into the bathroom to find that empty as well.

"Emily?"

Walking back into the kitchen, Juice noticed the yellow notebook paper resting on the table. Picking it up he scanned the paper to find a single sentence scribbled across it in Emily's neat handwriting.

_I'm sorry, I can't do this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delayed update. My goal is to try and update 1-2 a week.**

**As always nothing SOA belongs to me but to the amazing Kurt Sutter.**

**Emily, Michael, and Stitches are mine.**

* * *

Zipping her final suitcase shut, Emily glanced around her small bedroom. Her eyes landed on the small folder laying on her night stand containing her father's memoir. Jax had sent it to her after he'd been locked up and it was one of the reasons Emily had agreed to return to Charming.

Grabbing the folder, she shoved into her purse before pulling her luggage out of her bedroom. Emily's cat, Stitches, rubbed against her leg and Emily lifted him off the ground.

"You ready to go stitch?"

"Talking to your pets is the first sign of insanity." Turning, Emily found her boyfriend, Michael, leaning against the door frame.

"Who said I was sane?"

"You do have a point." Laughing softly Emily let Michael wrap his arms around her. Leaning down he pulled her into a soft kiss. "I wish you weren't leaving."

"I know, but my family really needs me. My mother and brother were furious when I missed my first nephews birth; I can only imagine what would happen if I miss this one. Plus I 'll only be a few hours away, I'll come visit as much as I can."

"Ya but I don't understand why you have to move." Stepping away from him Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"It's really complicated Michael. My family has a lot going on; it just makes more sense for me to move. I can always come back when things get better."

"Maybe then we can talk about getting that apartment together." Subconsciously twirling the silver ring that hung around her neck Emily smiled.

"We can talk about it. I really need to get going. I want to get into town before dark."

Michael grabbed a few of Emily's suitcases and took them outside to her car. Turning back to the couch, Emily picked her cat up again.

"Come on Stitches, it's time to go." Once she had him safe in his carrier she grabbed the rest of her bags and took one last look around the apartment.

Michael was leaning on the hood of her car when she finally made it out of the building. She let him take her things while she put her cat in the passenger seat.

"Call me when you make it."

"I will." Leaning up, Emily kissed Michael quickly before walking to the driver side.

"I love you."

"I know." Emily watched the sadness flash across Michael's face momentarily before it was replaced with a small smile.

"Drive safe."

Once she was on the road Emily allowed herself to think about what going home meant. It had been nearly six years since she'd left. Losing her baby had been hard and Emily couldn't bear to stay; the anger she felt had been directed toward the club. Fearing that something bad would happen if she stayed, Emily left town without saying a word to anyone.

Emily had made sure to cover her tracks so her hacker fiance couldn't find her, but her brother had been a different story. She'd lasted about a week before breaking down and calling him. After he'd promised not to tell anyone, Emily had told him where she was.

Periodically Jax would ask her to come home; when Donna died, when Abel was born and then kidnapped but Emily had always made an excuse for not going back. The last time he'd called was right after he'd sent her their father's book. It had given her hope for her family and the club; when he asked again, told her to come home to help Tara, she'd finally relented.

What had Emily stressed this time wasn't facing her family or even the club; it was having to face _him_.

The exit sign for Stockton California pulled Emily from her memories. Merging off the freeway, she glanced at her clock to make sure visiting hours hadn't ended.

"I have to make a quick stop Stitch." The large tabby stared at her through the gaps of his cage before laying down with a soft meow.

After making sure the window was cracked Emily checked in at the front desk of the Stockton State Penitentiary.

Her brother was already sitting in the visitors area by the time Emily made it through check in. When she entered the room, he stood and pulled her into a quick hug before the guard stepped forward.

"No touching."

"Come on man, she's my little sister."

"Just don't do it again." Smirking at his sister, Jax sat back down and motioned for her to follow.

"Have you been home yet?"

"No I wanted to stop by and see you first."

"Mom's glad you're back." Rolling her eyes Emily glanced around the room. Instantly her eyes landed on a familiar figure sitting in the corner.

"I'm sure she is. Who is Chibs visiting?" Emily noticed the subtle movement her brother made and her eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I don't know why he's here."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Where are you planning on staying?"

"I haven't decided yet. I know you don't have any room and Ma doesn't like cats, so I'm either going sneak him into her house or just crash at the clubhouse."

Emily could see that her brother wanted to say something rude about her cat but the sound of the buzzer drew her attention toward the inmate door. The last person she wanted to see stepped through the doorway; his eyes sweeping the room before landing on her.

Juice froze just inside the room when his eyes met Emily's. He didn't move for several seconds before the guard shoved him roughly; he continued to stare at Emily until he was sitting across from Chibs.

A shiver ran down Emily's spine and she reached up to touch the ring hanging around her neck. Turning back toward her brother, Emily narrowed her eyes.

"I knew you were lying to me."

"I didn't know Chibs was coming today."

"But you didn't tell me who he was hear to see."

"I didn't know."

"Bullshit. I need to go." Quickly standing, Emily stepped away from the table.

"Em."

"Don't." Emily could feel everyone staring at her causing her cheeks to heat up. Without saying another word, she walked to the visitors door and waited for the guard to unlock it. As the door opened Emily chanced a glance to the corner; the set of brown eyes staring back at her caused her breath to hitch.

The rest of the drive to Charming was a blur for Emily. It was an understatement to say that seeing Juice affected her. The look on his face when he saw her nearly broke her heart all over again. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but it was a dark time for Emily and leaving was her best option.

Emily knew that if she didn't go straight to her mother's house, Gemma would string her up by her toes. Checking on her sleeping cat Emily took a deep breath before walking to the front door; Wayne Unser was the last person she expected to answer.

"Hello Chief; Ma here?"

"I ain't the chief anymore sweetheart." Stepping to the side Unser made room for Emily to walk in. "She's feeding the birds."

Gemma was leaning over her bird cage when her daughter walked in. Setting her hands on her hips, Gemma fixed Emily with a stern look.

"Finally found your way back I see."

"Ma.."

"I was worried sick about you Emma. Jax wouldn't even tell me where you were."

"I just needed to get away." Opening her mouth, Gemma started to say something but was cut off by Emily's raised hand. "I'm sorry. I can't explain why I did it."

Pursing her lips Gemma turned back toward her birds. Emily could see that her mother was looking thinner than when she last saw her. She figured this had to do with all the stress she'd gone under the last few years; Gemma and her younger brother shared the same disease, which had claimed her brothers life at a young age, and Emily was sure club life took it's toll on her heart.

Jax had told her what happened to their mother in an attempt to bring her home but as usual it had failed. Emily only saw the assault as a result of the corruption in the club and refused; clearly the club still couldn't keep it's loved ones safe.

"Where are you planning on staying?"

"I hadn't really decided."

"You can stay here."

"I have a cat." Straightening up, Gemma glanced sideways at her daughter.

"Just keep it away fr om my birds."


End file.
